


I'm Not Scared!

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo x Tohru fanfiction. Everyone is over at Shigure's house for a movie night and surprise surprise, they watch a horror movie. How will Tohru and Kyo react? A/N: If you can guess the movie references, review and PM me with a Kyoru fic request!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Scared!

A/N: Curse is broken. If you can guess the movie, PM me and send me a request for a new Kyoru story!

"Whose idea was this, anyways?" Kyo basically snarled. Uo, Hana, Momiji, Haru, Rin, Yuki, Machi, Tohru, and Kyo were all in Shigure's living room facing the T.V. Everyone had basically invited themselves over for a movie night since it was Friday.

"Kyooooooo! Don't be a party pooper!" Momiji whined. Kyo clenched his jaw, trying to calm himself. He knew Tohru was happy about this so he would put up with it. For her.

"The popcorn is ready! Who wants some?" Tohru called from the kitchen. Everybody but Kyo raised their hands and smiled at Tohru, even Rin. She divided the treat into small bowls and started to distribute them. She knelt down next to Kyo, who was in the corner of the room.

"I got some for you too, Kyo. Just in case you change your mind." She smiled at him. He was a little awestruck by her constant kindness to him. He gently grabbed the bowl and turned to thank her, but she had gone back to the kitchen to grab her own bowl.

"What movie should we watch?" Haru asked Momiji.

"Oh! I have a few to choose from here! There's a romantic comedy, an action movie, and a horror movie! I like the horror movie the best because it's based on a true story." Momiji smiled instantly. Everyone murmured in agreement at the horror movie and Momiji inserted the DVD into the player. Kyo looked up at Tohru, who was frozen in the doorway.

'Crap. She doesn't like scary thing. Annoying rabbit...' Kyo thought. The movie started and Tohru looked for a place to sit. She had noticed everyone had kind of paired off together. Uo and Hana sat with Momiji, Yuki and Machi were snuggling together, and Rin and Haru were basically on top of each other. She didn't want to intrude on anyone so she sat away from everyone else. She didn't mind though, she couldn't really see the T.V. from here and to be honest, she didn't really want to. Still, she tried to watch anyways. About 5 minutes into the movie, the family in the haunted house started to experience strange things. Tohru gasped and jumped when a crashing sound came from the movie. Kyo hadn't taken interest in the movie at all, opting to watch Tohru for her reactions. He expected this much of her after recalling their experience at the haunted house.

"Hey," Kyo whispered just loud enough for Tohru to hear. She looked over at him with clear fear in her eyes. He tried not to laugh as he beckoned for her to come sit next to him. Normally Tohru would blush and refuse such an offer, but she honestly was scared and wanted to be near someone at the moment. She scooted close to him and found that this view of the movie was much better. She couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. Kyo was surprised that she actually came over to him, not that he was complaining. Her hands had curled into fists and she covered her mouth with them. She had started shaking as the movie progressed and Kyo was starting to worry. She was probably going to have nightmares now. Wanting to comfort her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. She gasped at the movement but luckily, a jump scare had appeared on screen and Momiji let out a short, high pitched scream at the same time. Tohru looked up at Kyo, whose eyes were glued on the T.V. now and smiled.

"Thank you," Tohru whispered in his ear. He couldn't help but smile a little bit but he continued to watch the movie a little bit. Tohru had eventually relaxed into his side and even went so far as to grab his knee when she was particularly scared. He tried not to jump out of his skin when she did that. He leaned his head down to whisper to her.

"Are you sure you want to watch the rest of this? You're probably going to have nightmares now." He kept his head near hers to hear her response.

"Umm, I think it's almost over... I-I'll be okay." She still looked terrified when Kyo pulled away, so he offered her his free hand.

"Just take it if you get scared..." He mumbled. Tohru smiled appreciatively, but turned her head back to the movie. It seemed the mother was undergoing an exorcism. Tohru quickly grabbed Kyo's hand and laced her fingers through it, squeezing gently. Kyo blushed but pulled her closer to his side, his arm tight around her. She was progressively shaking harder and harder in fear, so Kyo rubbed his thumb on her waist, hoping to either comfort her or distract her. It worked by some miracle and she finally rested her head on his shoulder. Kyo tried not to tense up and eventually melted at the feeling. Tohru only eased up her grip on Kyo's hand when the demon in the mother was gone. She continued to hold it though. Kyo mentally cheered. This was the closest he'd been to her since the curse broke. He was finally making progress! Then the movie ended, showing facts about the real life events that inspired the movie and Kyo could feel Tohru release all the tension from her body.

"T-That was pretty scary..." She mumbled. Momiji had insisted on watching the sequel and Kyo groaned. He noticed Tohru was gripping his hand again. He look at their interlocking fingers and gave her a gentle squeeze back.

"You going to stick around for this movie, too?" He asked. Tohru couldn't seem to form words so she just nodded and Kyo chuckled, making her look at him.

"You don't have to you know. It's okay to be selfish sometimes." Kyo reminded her. She grew a determined look on her face and spoke with conviction.

"People say sequels usually aren't as good as the original so I'm sure it won't be as frightening! It would be rude to leave now anyways!" Kyo cheered in his head. She was going to stay beside him!

"If you say so..." He unwrapped his arm from her waist and let go of her hand and was instantly missing the contact, just as he thought he would. He looked down at Tohru and noticed she had a remorse look on her face as well.

"I'm going to get a drink and to grab a blanket. Want anything?" He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Her face instantly brightened.

"Oh! A glass of water would be great actually! But I can get it myself." She moved to stand but he just pushed the top of her head down.

"I'm already up. Relax." He gave her a small smile indicating this favor wasn't a big deal. After he returned from his task, he sat in the same spot next to Tohru, who was already shaking at the opening scene of the movie. He wanted to wrap his arm around her again, but it didn't seem like the right time. Instead, he draped the blanket over both of their laps and he leaned back against the wall. He watched with disinterest at the horror film, noting briefly that it wasn't terribly made. (A/N: I actually love both of the movies so forgive me for writing this).

His thoughts were interrupted when Tohru gasped at the screen and reached for his hand again. Kyo noticed she couldn't find it was was feeling around under the blanket for it. However, Kyo had his hands behind his head, so she was essentially feeling him up. He tried not to blush and her hand moved up and down his thigh looking for his hand and he finally reached under and grabbed hers. She instantly relaxed and leaned into him again. This time it was a bit more uncomfortable as she was leaning on the arm that was holding her hand. Kyo adjusted the situation quickly, wanting to take the opportunity to hold her again. He managed to get his hand out of her death grip and wrap it around her waist and offered his other hand to hold again, palm up in his lap. Tohru looked back at him and gave him a grateful smile. She laced their fingers together and leaned into his side. Well, as best as she could in the current situation.

As the movie escalated, there were times when Tohru got so frightened that she turned and buried her face into Kyo's chest. The first time this happened, he was sure she could feel his heart racing. But he gently rubbed her side, trying to calm her a little bit and telling her when the scene was over. The next few times it happened, Kyo noticed her face was getting closer and closer to his neck, not that he minded. She always mumbled about how terrifying the story was and gripped the front of his shirt a little bit. Kyo only chuckled and whispered in her ear the same thing.

"Dope. It's not even scary."

The last time Tohru did this was near the end of the movie. Kyo had been adjusting his position to better fit her for when these instances occurred and he also pulled the blanket to her shoulders. When her head connected with his chest once again, she released the hand she was holding and used both of hers to wrap them around Kyo's torso. He tried not to flinch, but he did anyways. Tohru went to pull away, thinking she had made him uncomfortable, but he quickly grabbed her elbows and wrapped them around his middle himself. In return, he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other hand to hold the back of her head. Kyo was sure he was blushing furiously and he was grateful that Hana had insisted that they watch with the lights off.

"It's okay. It's almost over. Do you want me to tell you what's happening?" He mumbled into her ear. Tohru didn't respond for a second before she shook her head 'no'. Kyo laughed lightly and instinctively kissed her forehead. Once he realized what he'd done, he didn't dare move. His lips were mere centimeters away from her skin and his jaw was slack, horrified. He waited for her to move or to say something but she didn't. He felt the heat from her face on his chest and at once he knew he had just messed everything up. He mentally slapped himself in the face and began retreating his arms.

"Don't..." Tohru said so softly Kyo could barely hear it. He glanced down at the top of her head and she slowly moved to look at him.

"Don't let go. Please." She begged. Kyo just nodded and pulled her to him again. Maybe this was a good sign? Kyo could tell there was still a good 15 minutes left of the movie and he wanted to cherish every one of them. He stared at the T.V. but all of his senses were actually focused on Tohru. She had rarely moved and she was so still in his arms when she was usually trembling with fear. It was nice, Kyo admitted to himself. Soon Tohru moved and pulled away from him the slightest bit to look at him. She had an unsure look on her face.

"Thank you for helping me, Kyo..." The way she lingered on his name made shivers shoot up his spine. He blushed and looked at the movie.

"It's no prob-" Kyo's eyes widened. She had kissed his cheek! She quickly dug her face into his chest, pulling the blanket up a little more to hide some of her scorching face. Kyo snapped his mouth shut and steeled himself. He wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter and moved the one previously holding the back of her head to her cheek, urging her to look at him. When she finally did, it almost looked that she had tears in her eyes. Even though he couldn't really see her face, he knew what her expression must have been. One of uncertainty and embarrassment. He gave her a genuine smile and leaned down to kiss her other cheek. He felt her shiver a bit at the contact and heard a small gasp. He loved the sound. He kissed her cheek again, and again, and again, moving closer to her mouth each time. One of her hands had come to rest on his wrist, her thumb lightly tracing a scare she found there. He gulped and took the plunge. He gently pressed his mouth to hers and felt his entire body heat up. If the curse had still been intact, he was certain he would be a cat right now. Tohru's grip on his wrist tightened as she returned his kiss shyly. They broke apart and Kyo loved the sound it made. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and pecked her lips again with a little more force. Tohru responded enthusiastically, squeezing Kyo's shoulders slightly. As they broke apart again, Kyo chuckled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Maybe we should watch horror movies more often." He whispered in her ear. Tohru definitely felt conflicted. She absolutely wanted to kiss Kyo more but not watch any more horror movies if she could help it. She leaned up to whisper back in his ear.

"We don't have to be watching a horror movie though right?" Kyo smiled and kissed her again and then shaking his head 'no'. They settled in together and watched the happy ending of the movie. He had only just noticed that most of the characters had English accents. One of her hands was still lightly gripping to his shirt and the other had wrapped around his back. They sat in comfort until Momiji turned on the lights. They both suddenly realized that the others would see them, only to find that everyone was already staring at them.

"About damn time." Uo said and both of the couples faces flushed red. Kyo pulled the blanket over their heads and heard the rest of the group laugh.

"Oh geez, sorry. I didn't think about what would happen after the movie ended..." Kyo said softly to Tohru. She just smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't really mind."

Kyo felt someone yanking the blanket out of his hands and wasn't surprised to see it was Momiji. Kyo just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Are you all happy now?" He asked angrily, making the group laugh at his expense again. He felt Tohru lace her fingers through his and he instantly calmed down. He hadn't realized she stood up next to him.

"What should we do now?" She asked.

"Oh! I already have a plan! We are going to make s'mores!" Momiji called out. Hana was instantly intrigued and followed Momiji out into the front yard. The rest of the group trailed behind, leaving the new couple in the back.

"Tohru? Are you okay with all of this? With me?" Kyo asked seriously. Tohru only grinned at him.

"Of course! I've wanted to be with you for a long time too you know." She said matter-of-factly. Kyo's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"If you say so. Come on, we should join the others." he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guess the movie and request a Kyoru fic!

It had been a week exactly since the last Soma movie night. Kyo and Tohru had finally expressed their feelings for one another and they were still navigating their relationship. Secretly, Tohru was relieved. She had never thought Kyo would return her affections and it felt like something out of a dream. They had only kissed a few more times and held hands a little bit here and there, but they were basically attached at the hip. They sat next to each other at meal times and hugged as much as they could. Kyo didn't realize how touch deprived he was his entire life because of the curse, but Tohru was more than happy to catch him up on the years he missed.

As the new couple walked into class hand in hand, Uo and Hana just smiled. They new how much they already loved each other and they were happy for them.

"Hey Carrots!" Uo called. Kyo just rolled his eyes and tried not to glare at her for Tohru's sake.

"What do you want, Yankee?" He responded lazily.

"We're doing another movie night at your place tonight. Same group as last time." Uo said with a smirk. Both Kyo and Tohru flushed as they recalled the events of last Friday night, but Kyo just squeezed Tohru's hand a little tighter.

"Shouldn't you ask permission first? You can't just invite yourselves over all the time." Kyo growled. Uo laughed in his face.

"Oh, please. Shigure said we could come over any time we want. Plus, what are you complaining about? Last time I checked, our movie night scored you a girlfriend." She said.

"Indeed. You have stolen our sweet Tohru away from us. Continue to treat her well or else," Hana chimed in. Kyo felt a shiver down his spine.

"Alright alright you win. Come over after dinner or whatever." Kyo said. He looked at Tohru and saw that she was beaming. He could guess what she was thinking. She was happy that he and her friends were talking and planning a fun event together. Kyo just smiled and leaned down to peck her cheek. He watched her flush and look down in embarrassment, but he knew she loved it as much as he did. The students took their seats and started their day, excited for whatever may happen that night.

"Kyo? Could you help me really quick?" Tohru had spent the majority of the afternoon making dinner and some snacks for the movie night. However, she had noticed that most of the stuff she needed was inconveniently on the highest shelf in the kitchen. She didn't want to climb on the countertop but realized that her boyfriend was conveniently tall. He walked over and saw her reaching for the popcorn they had used last week. Kyo tried to not smirk. He had been doing this all week. He was moving things he knew she would need out of her reach so she would call to him for help.

"What do you need?" Kyo asked innocently. Tohru pointed to the bag of kernels.

"Sorry. I don't mean to bother you but I can't reach things lately it seems. Maybe I should get a stepping stool..." she mused. Kyo just chuckled and reached up to grab the bag, making sure to pin her to the countertop a little and brush her waist with his free hand. He felt her shiver and mentally cheered. This would never get old. As he brought the popcorn down from the shelf, he took half a step back and removed his hand from her waist.

"Here. Need any help?" He said. Tohru knew something was up by the look in his eyes. They portrayed a playful, but hungry attitude. Tohru brushed it off as nothing and took the bag from his hand.

"Hmmm. Could you melt some butter?" She said. Kyo nodded and started to look around the fridge for a stick. They continued to work around each other and there were occasional brushes of the hand or pecks on the cheeks. Finally, they were done with the snacks. Tohru really outdid herself, opting for mostly American snacks. She had made popcorn, rice crispy treats, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, chips and various dips, an assortment of ice cream with toppings, Jell-O for Rin, and something called "Muddy Buddies". She had also made a variety of drinks, just in case. Everything looked delicious. As she put everything she could on the table, Kyo watched with pride. She really was amazing and so generous.

As they stood next to each other looking at the banquet, Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Everything looks great. You spoil us." He murmured in her ear. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him him a little closer.

"Well, all of you are so amazing and important to me. You deserved to be spoiled." Kyo laughed at her statement and kissed the spot right below her ear. He felt her tense up a little and release a shaky breath. He smirked and continued kissing down her neck, and then moved back up towards her jaw. Tohru couldn't believe how sensational it felt. It made her weak in the knees. Thankfully, Kyo was more perceptive than she thought and slowly walked them over to an obliging wall. He gripped her hips and pulled them to him and she tried to remain somewhat conscious. Her fingers had tangled themselves in his hair and she couldn't believe how soft it was. Finally, he kissed her mouth with a little more force than usual. Kyo couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to stay there forever. Their lips continued to dance together and just when Kyo's tongue brushed her lips, there was a knock at the door. They broke apart reluctantly and Tohru rushed to greet whoever had interrupted them. Kyo was left standing there, trying to catch his breath and cursing whoever was at the door. This was a new side of their relationship that they hadn't explored yet. And of course, Kyo was dumb enough to start something when they were expecting company. He then started to curse himself.

As people started spilling into the living room, he noticed everyone's look of delight as they beheld the snacks Tohru had prepared. Uo and Hana cried and hugged their best friend, giving her never ending compliments. Even Rin was acting nicer than usual when she spotted her favorite Jell-O. Momiji had basically screamed and the rest of the group gave Tohru generous thanks.

"Okay! Time to start! I brought another horror movie this week!" Momiji said. Kyo's eyes darted to Tohru's face and noticed her frozen expression. 'Great... She really is going to have nightmares now. Stupid rabbit.' Kyo thought. When Tohru finally met Kyo's eyes, he gave her a soft smile and beckoned her over to the spot they sat in last time. He sat down and propped one leg up, sliding the other to the side, allowing room for Tohru to sit inbetween his legs. It was a bold move, but he figured she would need some sort of comfort during this movie. She blushed as she realized his plan, but sat in her spot nonetheless. As soon as she did, Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her back was on his chest and as soon as she relaxed, she let her head rest on one of his shoulders.

As the group settled in to watch Momiji's movie, Kyo noticed that Tohru was already stiff with fear. He couldn't help but roll his eyes lovingly and think about how silly she was. She had an unobstructed view of the T.V., but she almost wished she didn't. Her only comfort was Kyo. She could feel the heat of his body on her back and the strong muscles of his arms. She felt safe, but still scared silly of the movie. The beginning scene of the movie was pretty scary, Kyo had to admit. As the movie continued, Tohru grew increasingly frightened. She had taken to gripping Kyo's knee that was propped up next to her. Kyo was holding her closely as well, trying to provide extra comfort. Tohru gasped when she saw the nun on the screen that was supposed to be dead. She squeezed Kyo's knee harder and and he responded by wrapping his arms just a little tighter, murmuring comforting things in her ear. He could still feel her tremble, so he pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. This seemed to help somewhat. As the movie progressed, an old radio turned on by itself. Tohru tried to launch herself out of Kyo's arms, running away from the room, but he held her close. He buried his head in her neck, trying not to laugh at her extreme reaction to something so simple and not even very scary.

"It's okay, Tohru. I've got you. You're safe." He whispered in her ear after she calmed down a little bit.

Kyo had to admit, this movie was interesting. He hadn't really seen many movies like this before. He noticed Machi and Rin clinging to their boyfriends as well. Momoiji had a small smile on his face, like he loved the movie and was only a little scared. Uo and Hana were watching, but they were more focused on their snacks. When a tall cross broke on it's own and fell over, Tohru turned around and buried her face in Kyo's neck, trying not to cry. Kyo rubbed her back and tried to comfort her as much as he could.

"This movie is terrifying." Tohru whispered. Kyo just nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary. You know, I've heard they add noises too high or low for us to hear that are meant to stimulate fear." Tohru looked up at him.

"Really? How awful..." Tohru shivered. It was cruel of moviemakers to add additional fear to an already terrifying movie. She buried her head back in Kyo's neck and listened to the scene. There was talk of a key and then she heard a small whooshing sound. She looked and noticed there was no light. She glanced at Kyo with a confused look.

"The candle got blown out by something." he explained.

Tohru eventually turned around and saw rosary bead falling from a nun's hand and couldn't help but reach for Kyo's left wrist, stroking the bare skin there. Kyo watched as she did so, and smiled. She was the one who made it possible to have that bare wrist.

The movie continued and Tohru went from watching frozen with wide eyes and burying her face in Kyo's neck or chest, gripping him tightly.

As the movie ended, Kyo felt Tohru sigh in relief. She turned to face him and gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm glad it's over..." She confessed. Kyo nodded and said, "Me too." They stood and started to mingle with their friends, talking about the movie. Hana even seemed a little shaken up. Kyo growled lowly.

"Momiji. Why do you even have that movie? It's a bit much don't you think?" Almost everyone agreed. They all wanted something to do to cheer themselves up. They all agreed to do s'mores again like they had last week. Kyo and Yuki went outside to start the fire with most others joining them, while Tohru, Uo, and Hana cleaned up the living room. Just after they were done, Kyo had come inside to let them know the fire was ready. Uo and Hana walked out, while Tohru stayed behind for a second. Kyo gave her a questioning look.

"Aren't you coming?" He said with a smile. It made her heart melt. She smiled back and it had the same effect on Kyo.

"I just wanted to thank you for comforting me again. I think we need to ban scary movies from the house though." She said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with love in her eyes. Kyo cupped her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, trying to pour all of his love for her into the kiss.

"I think you're right. Even I had a few moments there." He said once he pulled away. They walked out hand in hand and joined their friends.

A few hours later, after Kyo had kissed Tohru goodnight, he heard Tohru crying out. He rushed out of his room and threw her door open. She was gripping her sheets tight and a pained look was on her face. Yuki had come up behind him.

"Nightmare. Dammit Momiji..." Yuki said under his breath. Kyo had never heard him swear before.

"I'll take care of this. Will you get her some water?" Kyo said over his shoulder. He heard Yuki's retreating footsteps and Kyo tried to figure out the best way to wake her without scaring her even more. Yuki came back with the water and had a pained look on his face.

"What will you do?" He asked Kyo, who grabbed the water from Yuki.

"I'll stay with her for a little bit." Kyo said. Yuki closed the door and walked back to his room, while Kyo walked towards Tohru, who was whimpering and clutching the sheets. He knelt next to her bed and took one of her hands. He put his other hand on top of her head and leaned close to her ear.

"Tohru, wake up. It's Kyo. Wake up." He kissed her cheek and her breath evened out. She slowly opened her eyes and gripped Kyo's hand. He moved his free hand to her cheek.

"Kyo?" she breathed. Kyo nodded and kissed her cheek again.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" He asked, offering her the glass. She took it gratefully and sat up to drink it. Kyo just watched her shaking hands and rubbed her hip.

"Nightmares?" He asked quietly. She just nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He said.

"Please..." She whimpered. He climbed onto the bed and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tangled her legs in his.

"Thank you," She said. He started to play with her hair, trying to comfort her. Tohru did start to feel better with Kyo there. The feeling of him against her was soothing and she never wanted to let go. Soon she feel asleep again, this time not plagued by visions of demons, but memories of Kyo and Yuki and Shigure.

Kyo felt her tension seep out. He breathed a sigh of relief, not expecting her to fall asleep so quickly. Those nightmares must have exhausted her. He kept holding her until he fell back asleep.

They woke several hours later in the same position. Kyo grinned when she hugged him a little tighter.

"Good morning," he mumbled in her ear. He rubbed her back kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Kyo. Thank you for last night." she said. She sounded hoarse, probably for crying in her sleep.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling? Any more nightmares?" Kyo asked.

"I'm better thanks to you. Did I wake you up last night?" She said softly.

"I'm glad you did. I would have never forgiven myself if you had suffered alone. I'll tell Momiji no more horror movies." Tohru nodded and buried her face into his chest and nodded. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Tohru made a move to get up. Kyo, however, wouldn't allow it. He held her close, mumbling something about more time into her neck. She giggled lightly and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Five more minutes, Kyo. Then we have to get up." Tohru said. Kyo just nodded and started peppering her neck with soft kisses.

"Umm, Kyo? What are you doing?" Tohru asked with a shaky voice.

"You said I have five minutes. I'm going to use them." Kyo responded. He continued his ministrations while Tohru tried not to squirm. He had a hand on her hip, holding her there and his other hand was on her cheek. He moved his mouth to hers and heard her sigh. She broke away, breathing a little heavy.

"It's been five minutes." She said. Kyo just chuckled and let her go.

"I won't let you off so easy next time." Kyo whispered in her ear before he got up. Tohru blushed and nodded.

Well at least there won't be any more scary movies.


End file.
